a sponge to reMEMBER
by Graciegrace4427
Summary: spongebob and patrick come to squidwards for some... fun. YAOI! (that means boy on boy action) SQUIDWARDXSPONGEBOBXPATRICK! THREESOME! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!


A Sponge to reMEMBER

Spongebob and Patrick loved to bother squidward, or as they called him, "ten tenty" because he had ten tentacles, (and the secret truth, ten testicles!)

One day Patrick wanted to bug ten tenty. He wanted to have a lot of fun with his pals. Patrick and squidy had some plans ;) if ya know what I mean.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"PATRICK DON'T KNOCK SO LOUD YOU WILL SCARE OUR FRIEND!" spongebob yelled

"you mean our fuck buddy…." Patrick whispered, so spongebob couldn't hear.

"what?" spongebob asked, because he couldn't haer Patrick.

"I said our best friend."

Squidward opened the door and smiled for the first time EVER. "HEY GUYS!" he screamed, trying to ignore his giant erection that was hidden under his shirt. (he still wasn't sure why he didn't wear pants…)

"come on spongebob we have to bug squidward. He has a problem we have to help him with…"

"okay Patrick."

They walked inside and Patrick winked to squidward. Squidward licked his lips A LOT, the way he did before he played his clarinet. They were getting some HOT SPONGE tonight.

"why are you licking your lips and winking guys? I want in on this licking and winking action."

"oooooooooooooooh, trust me. You'll get in on this action" squidward said, and winked.

"I'M READY!"

"come to my couch because licking our lips and winking will be a lot more comfortable over there."

So they all walked over to the couch, but….

"SQUIDWARD!1! WHY ARE YOU PUSSHING ME DOWN ON THE COUCH?" spongebob screamed, struggling.

"youuuu said you were ready." Partrick said as he ripped off spongebob's pants and for some reason his shirt and tie and shoes and socks came off with it because there were all connected for some reason. Spongebob's little dingy flopped around, because there was no pants or shirt or underwear to support it now.

Patrick licked his lips, and brought his mouth down, wrapping his lips around it. "om nom nom nom nom!" he yelled. "SQUIDWARD! THE SPONGEDICK TASTES LIKE KRABBY PATTY!"

"I lovvvvveee krabby patty." Squidward said, licking the looong love stick.

"guyysss, I like krabby patty too" spongebob whined.

Patrick climbed onto spongebob and took off his own pants. "suck my bikini bottom." He said, placing his anus above spongebob's mouth.

At the same time, squidward did his tentacle action. He held down spongebob and used two tentacles to penetrate his anus. "going in dry! Or wet, because we live in the god damn sea." At the same time, squidward noticed how many other holes sponge bob has, so he filled those at the same time.

In surprise, spongebob jumped, and his long nose went up patrick's A-hole, acting as a penis!

"mmmmmohgod kjHS1!" Patrick screamed, and he started moaning so hard that instead of moaning it sounded like keyboard smashing like akjsdfsdhbfcsilnry7cehkKHANK DFMNHCBDSNJyni7tua. Hot damn, that must have been some good fucking if Patrick moaned like that.

Spongebob starting spazzing of peeeer pressure, as squidward fucked him down there. His holy stick thumped around like a dog's tail for some reason, but squidward liked that. Like it was taunting his mouth to cover the boner. Because of the blood in the giant rod, the red and the yellow mixed to make a orange erection, which only taunted the squid more because it liked like his favorite food, the orange. So he lapped at it like a hungry beaver, or squirrel, or what ever the fuck lapped at food.

"PATRICK! YOU GOTTA COME NOW FOR FULL PLEASURE!" ten tenty screamed, and they did, squirting the beautiful cream over the sponge and rubbing it in to moisturize his yellow skin.

Spongebob screamed "STAWP! YOU MIGHT GET ME PREGO!"

"shut up spongebob you would be really lucky to have my bby~~~~"

So spongebob shut up and did his dumbass laugh.

Finally the sponge came, and they all laid next to each other.

"next time, can you guys wait for me to say I'm ready for the D?" spongebob asked, frowning. "because even though fire isn't possible underwater, I swear there's one on my boy pussy!"

"Okay. But next time u have to lick and enter my butthole, okay spongebob?" Patrick asked. "your nose can only do so much for my pleasure."

"sure thing buddy!"

Squidward rolled his eyes. "we really should have gotten in on the action….." he muttered, getting up to eat something because he was hungry.

"Next time, squidy ol' pal! I'm pretty sure we can make sure is 'feeling it'"


End file.
